Love is Painful
by Li Lover
Summary: Sakura just turned 21. She found out that the Li Clan just ask their hand in marriage. If she accepts will she have a happy life after all.
1. Happy Birthday?

'Happy Birthday' all of Sakura Kinomoto friends shouted the minute she open the door to her extremely big mansion.  
  
Sakura was so surprised. Wow you guys remember. I thought I would have to celebrate my birthday by myself with your entire busy schedule.  
  
'You really think we would let you celebrate your birthday by yourself'. Tomoyo said.  
  
'Sakura, can I please have a word with you in my office' Fujitaka said.  
  
'Sure Dad, I will be up there in a minute' Sakura replied. 'I will be back in a minute or two'.  
  
'Okay but hurry up you still got to unwrap your presents and plus we all got meeting early in the morning tomorrow'. 'Okay Tomoyo' Sakura replied.  
  
Sakura worked with Tomoyo. She was a model and Vice President for Tomoyo and her company. Tomoyo owned a clothing company. She had a passion designing clothes for Sakura in the early Card Capturing Days. Everybody was wearing her line of clothing by the end of the year well people who can afford it.  
  
Sakura lived with her dad, her brother Touya in his big mansion. Sakura doesn't like to live on her on since she is afraid of the dark, and ghosts.  
  
Sakura hurried up to her dad's office. Her dad owns the second biggest corporation, but she didn't want to work for her dad. She didn't want others to think that she still needed her dad to take care of her.  
  
She wondered why she had been called up to her dad's office. She hoped she didn't do any thing wrong to upset her dad. Her dad had been sick off and on the year.  
  
She opened the door leading to her dad's office. In front of her lies a big office desk and a leather chair. Her dad slowly turned around in his office chair and sees his daughter in front of him.  
  
'Hey dad may I ask why am I called up to your office today' Sakura asked Fujitaka.  
  
'Sakura have you ever heard the famous Li Corps in Hong Kong'. Sakura nodded. 'Well they have asked me to consider for your hand in marriage to their son, Li Syaoran'. 'But why me, there are millions of other beautiful women out there, why me?' Well our company owes them millions of dollar we had borrowed from them when I was starting to build our empire. 'How much do we owe them?' Sakura asked her dad. 'We owe them 45 million, including interest'. I have enough money in my bank account I could just withdraw that amount of money. 'Sakura STOP' Fujitaka yelled. Sakura jumped when she heard her father yelled. Her father hasn't yelled since she was 16. 'They don't want money they want a bride for their heir'. If we don't agreed they won't take down my company.  
  
Sakura couldn't do anything but agree. She doesn't want to upset her dad anymore or Let her let her dad's dreams fall because of her. "Dad I agree" Sakura said sadly. "Sakura are you sure, I don't care if my dreams falls, all I care about is you being happy". Dad I'm sure. I'sure. If there is nothing left here to discuss I want to leave and go down to my birthday party. You may leave. Oh yea I will give your present tomorrow first thing in the morning.  
  
Sakura closed the door to her dad's office and let her tears fall down freely. She walked down stairs to her party. Tomoyo saw her and ask Sakura what happened. She refused to talk about it and told her she will tell her about it in the morning. All she wanted to do is party. She went to bed at 12 o'clock. She cried herself to sleep. So much for a Happy Birthday.  
  
Plz Review 


	2. Next Morning

Next Morning Sakura woke up when her alarm clock beeped loudly. Awww!!!! A few more minutes. 5 minutes later the alarm clock beeped again, urgh!! She finally woke up. Her eyes felt very hot.  
  
She remembers that she cried herself to sleep yesterday. She went to the bathroom (Her bathroom was in her room) wash her face and brush her teeth. When she was done she walked downstairs for breakfast. She walks in only finding her dad in the dining room, eating breakfast. "Good Morning dad". Oh hey Sakura. I have your present today.  
  
In front of her dad was a necklace box. She opened it and lying inside of the box was some sort of locker. She opened it and there was a picture of her mother. She looked so pretty. Her emerald eyes just like Sakura and her light brown hair flowing in the air.  
  
"Thanks Dad, I will treasure this gift" Sakura said. "But why did you wait till now to give this to me?" "Sakura, your mother requested this to be given to you the day after your 21st birthday". "o0o". Sakura took 30 minutes to eat breakfast.  
  
After that she went up to her room and change. Sakura glanced at her alarm clock. Oh My God!!! I am so damn late. She hurried down stairs and into her Lexus SC 2004. She speeds down the roads to her office. She ran into the building and the doorman and security guard greeted her. "Sorry Nick and Kelvin, I'm late" She looked at the elevator. She can't get up to the 25th floor that fast. She took the stairs. At the 25th floor she was panting. She ran to Tomoyo's Office.  
  
"Hey.... Tomoyo" "Hey Sakura" Tomoyo answered. So why were you crying yesterday.  
  
Oh that, I was crying because well I'm engaged to the Li Clan's Li,Syaoran.  
  
WHAT!!!!!! You mean Hong Kong's Most Rich and Most Eligible Bachelor. Wow! Tomoyo "how do you know so much about him." "Business" Tomoyo replied.  
  
Did I mention he's a playboy? NO! Oh My God what have I gotten my self into?  
  
Well why do you even have to marry him? If I don't my father will lose his company and I don't want to see my father's dreams that he worked on all his life to go to waste.  
  
"Oh I see" Tomoyo knows her best friend since 2nd grade she knew she doesn't want to see her dad sad.  
  
"Well, then can I design your wedding dress, pretty please" Tomoyo looked at Sakura with her puppy eyes. "How can I refuse?" Sakura said with a whining voice.  
  
Oh yea Sakura you have to go down to shoot some pictures in the newest bikini's I made. "Sure".  
  
Sakura headed down to the 8th floor. She went in to the shooting booth. Everybody was in awe. Her sexy body. He auburn hair, twinkling emerald eyes, her perfect curves. She went back home after her 6 hours of shooting.  
  
She was so tired she didn't even wake up for the next 4 hours. When she woke up it was nine.  
  
She walked into the dining room. When she went in her father was just eating dinner. "Hi dad" Sakura said. "Hey Sakura". Rosita get Miss Sakura's dinner out. "Yes, master" (It's not what you think) "Sakura, we are going to see your fiancé tomorrow". "How long will we take?" "About 1and a half of a hour" Fujitaka replied.  
  
"Okay I will tell Tomoyo, I will take the day off". Fujitaka nodded. Fujitaka wasn't ready to lose her daughter yet. He thought how the years pass so fast. She was once his little girl and now and grown women ready to be married a man that she didn't exactly.  
  
She is going to be in a marriage that has no love. "Sakura, you don't have to do this you know". "Dad, I don't want to see your dreams that you worked on your whole life to be wasted like this". Fujitaka couldn't help it but he let his tears out. It only my lovely wife is here she would be so proud of our daughter.  
  
"DAD" Sakura squealed in delight. "Okay, Okay I won't be all mushy gushy about this"  
  
"So when is the appointment tomorrow?" "At 1:00", Fujitaka replied. "Okay, I'm going to call Tomoyo now" Sakura replied as she walked out of the room.  
  
The Phone Call "Hello, Tomoyo" Sakura said. "Hai, Sakura, so what's up"? "I'm going to take the day off tomorrow" Sakura replied "Why" Tomoyo asked just to be curious . "I have to meet my to be "husband" Sakura replied. "Oh okay" Tomoyo said. "Bui Bui". Sakura said. "Bui Bui" Tomoyo replied.  
  
Sakura went to sleep after the call.( She did take a shower)  
  
Plz Review 


End file.
